Isabel Quinn The Pirate queen
by Fireember345
Summary: A remake of my old story. A young girl from a family of famed pirates must take her place as the Pirate queen and stop the Armada. Will she be able to stop them or will her bloodline end with her? Edited by SeverinadeStrango
1. Chapter 1

**Story be me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>In the spiral, a long time ago, there was a family of the most famed and well known pirates. They were known as the Quinns. The Quinns were all over the spiral, and they were widely known. The Quinns brought hope to many who were unable to defend themselves. During the great Polarian War, every pirate, including the Quinns, were afraid of loosing their home on Skull island. So, instead of participating in the blood bath, most of the pirates decided to attempt the impossible. They pushed Skull Island out of danger and far to the edge of the spiral, where they still remain today. However, since the war, a new enemy to the pirates had been growing – the Clockwork Armada.<p>

At first, the pirates weren't extremely threatened by the clockworks if they didn't steal from or provoke the clockworks. In fact, occasionally, they even threw rocks at them for fun. But one day, the clockworks started to attack Valencia and Skull Island without warning! They began turning their guns to the pirates, killing a great number of them. The hollow men began their attacks, again and again, with no restraints or feelings of mercy, for they could not feel. Many pirates were afraid, but some of the strongest pirates still fought on against them, declaring war on the clockwork Armada.

Kane, the leader of the Armada, the most dangerous and powerful of them all, began to hunt them, his soldiers blasting the pirates out of the sky and killing them on land. However, there was one family that got their attention: the Quinns. Kane knew full well that they were a threat, for they could give the one thing that could cause his plans to crumble: hope. Hope was powerful enough to bring many, if not all of the pirates the spark to strike back a hundred times over.

The Armada simply could not have that, and in order to prevent it, they were given orders to arrest and execute the entire Quinn family. This mission was given the name "The Scorpion Hunt."

Five years later, a Quinn Couple had a five-year-old daughter named Isabel Quinn. Her father, Captain Roy Top Quinn, and her mother, Angela Quince Quinn, loved their daughter more than anything in the spiral. However, little Izzy wasn't so sure that she wanted to be a pirate. Instead, she wanted to be a ship vendor, she wanted to make ships for people and help them soar the skyways. Isabel often spent time tinkering with the ship and sometimes made tiny inventions with some spare parts that she was given. The crewmembers liked her, as she was cute and playful. Her father even caught them once all dressed up and playing tea party with her. Her father also gave Isabel a journal to write down her thoughts and feelings.

The Quinns were one big happy family. Nothing would be able to break them apart. They would pass by the armada easily with their secret passages and never get caught.

But then, one day, when the Scorpion was on its way to Gullet, a town that was located in the inside of a large, flying, blue whale, something was amiss in the skyways.

The kind and caring Angela Quince Quinn was covering up her daughter in warm blankets and giving her a good nights kiss.

"Sleep well, my daughter." Mrs. Quinn smiled, turning out the lanterns.

But that was the last night that Isabel would sleep well.

In the Crow's nest, a Shark pirate was keeping watch when he noticed an entire army of the Armada heading there way towards them.

"CAPTAIN! WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED! THE ARMADA FOUND US!" He shouted as the crew began to panic.

"Dear god, no…wake up, everyone! All hands on Deck! Get a move on! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Captain Quinn ordered as the crew began to load the cannons and sharpen their weapons. Isabel's mother woke up her young daughter.

"Isabel, we need to leave. Come on!" Angela pleaded as she frantically began packing things for her daughter. She grabbed food, a canister of water, and Isabel's journal.

"Mama, what's going on? Why are we packing? What are those strange noises?" The tiny girl asked her worried mother as Angela gathered the supplies and her daughter and ran outside. The frightened little blonde saw preparing for battle with the clockworks of Valencia. Angela then put her daughter in a rowboat and placed the supplies beside her.

"Honey, I want you stay in the rowboat and stay hidden. If the ship is destroyed, I want you to row to Gullet and find the Frogfather. He'll keep you safe." Her mother informed her before grabbing her weapon and readying herself to fight alongside her husband.

Isabel was very afraid of the clockworks. She had heard secretly from the crew members that many of her family members were killed by the Armada.

Then, she saw him.

The powerful spymaster of the Armada: Deacon. Isabel squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for everything to be all right. She heard the strangled cries of the crewmembers and the gears of the Clock works falling apart. She soon gave one last look, although she immediately wished she didn't. She watched as Deacon stabbed her father and shot her mother.

They were both gone.

Isabel felt like her world was coming down. Her parents had just been killed by Deacon. The other members of the crew had either been killed or captured.

"Destroy this ship. This will serve as an example for those who dare and try to cross the Armada." Deacon ordered as the clockworks gave a salute.

The canons were loaded and then fired, leaving behind a flaming ship and an injured Quinn hanging on for dear life to a plank of driftwood and her only supplies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story be me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Isabel was weak and tired. Her little heart beat so fast it was like a hummingbird. Everything had been lost to her. Her parents were dead, the crew was no more, the ship was all but scrap and metal, and she was running low on supplies. No one knew that she was the only survivor from the attack, so no one came to search for her. As her tiny fingers clamped on to the board, her mind was lost in a sea of grim thoughts. She knew that she was going to die.<p>

With all of her strength, she was able to grab on to a larger piece, pulling herself up and sitting on top of it. She felt so thirsty, so hungry, so alone. She grabbed her journal and wrote until she passed out from hunger.

* * *

><p><em>It has been a whole three days since my parents' death. I'm all alone, I have no one to help me. Everyone I've ever loved is either dead or thinks I'm dead. I can't cry anymore, I have no more tears in me. I wish that this was all a dream. That when I wake up, my parents will be waiting for me outside the ship to have breakfast. But Deacon... He did this.. He robbed me of that life.<em>

_ I want to make him feel the same pain that my parents and me have endured. If, by some miracle, I am able to live, I will train hard to become a pirate to make sure no one will ever feel the same pain that I have suffered. I feel like this is it. Mother, father, I'm coming soon. Wait for me..._

* * *

><p>The darkness slowly took her as she passed out, her journal in her clutches.<p>

Meanwhile, a boat was heading towards the wreckage of the great ship once known as the 'Scorpion'. The hard working rat pirate aboard rowed his way to the ship wreckage, most likely to find anything that he would be able to sell or use. The rat was Lasko, the first mate of the ship he was currently aboard. He worked proudly for an old rat Captain known as Ratbeard. When they had heard that the legendary Quinn family had succumbed to a grim fate dealt by none other than the armada, Ratbeard had the idea of trying to find any leftover possessions that had remained.

Lasko thought that this was a stupid idea.

"How could anything survive the destruction the armada can bring? If I come back empty handed, Ratbeard won't be pleased. Wait, I think I see something... Great, Ratbeard was right. I can hear him right now. 'Ha! I told ye that their be something left of the Quinns!' Oy vey.." Lasko sighed to himself, rowing faster in the direction of the destroyed ship.

His eyes then widened in shock as he saw a little girl, half starved, injured, and ripped clothing, holding on to what looked like a leather journal for dear life. At first Lasko thought that she was dead, but as he got closer, he noticed her light breathing.

"Hey, kid, wake up!" Lasko shook her, but she only twitched. "Geez, you won't last a moment longer out here…but I don't think my captain would be happy to have you on his ship. I'll have to hide ye until you're strong enough to leave for Skull Island." The rat pirate grabbed the girl and placed her in his boat, beginning to row back to the ship.

When they were halfway there, Isabel began to come to.

"Uhhh..." Isabel moaned, slowly beginning to stand up. Then she turned around in surprise to see Lasko, who was rowing the boat. "W-who are you?" The young girl whimpered, slowly backing away from him.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt ye. My name is Lasko. I found you in the wreckage. What is your name, little girl?" The first mate asked, keeping his voice calm and soft.

"Isabel..." The young Quinn answered as she slowly relaxed.

"What were you doing in that heap of wreckage? Where are your parents?" Lasko asked, rowing at a steady pace.

"My parents are dead. The Armada killed them. I was the only one who survived the blast..." Isabel brokenly explained as she stared at the sky below her.

"Oh, you poor thing...well, don't worry. I'll make sure to keep you safe." Lasko felt sorry for her. Her own parents had been killed by the armada, leaving her all alone.

Soon, they reached Ratbeard's ship. "Before we are hoist up, I need you to stay hidden. I'll try to smuggle you in to my room and I'll get you food and Yum." Lasko explained as the small girl nodded.

"Ratbeard, I have returned. I found nothing from the ship, but I did catch some fish for the crew!" Lasko shouted as the other crewmembers began to hoist up the boat. Lasko was able to cover the child as they reached the deck of the large galleon.

"Confound it! The treasures and weapons must have fallen to the abyss by now! Oh well, at least ye caught us some fish." Ratbeard complained as the crew helped haul up the fish. As they were doing so, Lasko managed to smuggle Isabel into his cabin courtiers and made a place for her to sleep.

"I'll be back soon with ye dinner." Lasko promised as he went back to the deck.

The young Quinn smiled gently after Lasko brought her dinner and went to sleep. As Lasko himself drifted off to sleep on the floor (as he had given up his bed for the girl) Isabel grabbed her journal and began to write a new entry.

* * *

><p><em> I was given the miracle of survival. Now all I need to do is to recover my strength and think of what to do next. Watch yourself, Deacon. I'll be coming for you. I'll make you pay and prevent you from hurting anyone else.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since Isabel had been snuck aboard the ship, and Lasko felt nervous with every step he took. His fellow crewmembers had found out about the girl, but they kept it a secret for Lasko. The rat pirate slowly began to love the girl, like a father to a daughter. He began teaching her the ways of a pirate. He used some of his money to buy the girl gear and weapons in order to teach her how to fight. She was quite handy with a sword and shield and learned quickly. Although she lacked muscle and defense, she made up for it with her speed and intelligence.<p>

It became harder and harder with each passing day to keep her presence a secret. Ratbeard had been getting suspicious about the way his crew had been acting lately and how his first mate had been slinking off quite often. As he was lost in thought, he saw his first mate again, trying to sneak off.

"Lasko, hold your hairless tail! I want you to come here." The hairy rat ordered his companion as Lasko hesitantly approached. "What's so important that it's got you running off so quickly?" Ratbeard demanded from his first mate.

"I was merely heading to my cabin." Lasko chuckled nervously.

"What is so important in that cabin of yours? Are you hiding something from me?" The old hairy pirate questioned the nervous Lasko.

"No, It's nothing, Captain!" Lasko shouted, thus adding to Ratbeard's suspicion.

"We'll see about that, Lasko." Ratbeard glared as he made his way to the door. Lasko chased after him to stop him from discovering Isabel.

Meanwhile, Isabel was enjoying the view of the window in Lasko's room, sighing at the sight of the vivid colors. The young blond girl then turned to her leather book and began to write a new entry.

* * *

><p><em>Lasko has been teaching me very well on how to use a shield and sword. I'll be able to defend myself when I become a pirate. I'm learning at a slow pace, but it's good for me to learn these things. I just hope that I'll be able to be seen on the deck without worrying about Ratbeard kicking me out. I am very thankful for Lasko and the crew taking me in and raising me to be a fine pirate. One day-<em>

* * *

><p>She stopped writing then when she heard a noise from outside. At first, she thought that it was Lasko bringing her food again, but instead it was the angered Ratbeard, who tore through Lasko's room, finding the little girl within seconds.<p>

"Lasko, is this what you were hiding for me? A slave?" Ratbeard demanded, becoming even angrier.

"No, captain, she's a little girl that I found in the ship wreckage. The boys and I have been raising her ever since." Lasko explained, his fear that Ratbeard would toss the girl overboard growing even more.

"I want everyone on the deck for a meeting, including you, at once!" Ratbeard ordered as he pointed as Isabel before marching out of the room. As soon as everyone was present, the captain of the rat crew, Ratbeard, began to speak. "Alright, now can you all tell me why this young lass is here and no one told me about her presence?" The hairy rat demanded as his peg leg slammed into the planks.

"Captain, we only hid her because we didn't want her to be walking the plank. Please, let me be punished, not them or Isabel." Lasko begged as Ratbeard then turned to the young girl.

"So what is your full name, Lass?" Ratbeard demanded from the young pirate to - be.

"Why do you ask, Captain Ratbeard?" Isabel asked.

"Lass, if you want to be a part of my crew, we need to know who you are and what you can do. In order to survive in the Skyways, we need everyone to work hard." Ratbeard explained as the expressions on the crewmembers' faces changed from fear to relief.

"My name is Isabel Agatha Quinn. I'm the last Quinn in Skull Island." Isabel answered as they gasped at her last name.

"So you are a Quinn. Now, Lasko, tell me what she is good at." Ratbeard demanded.

"She is skilled in speed and is very smart. She is also grand with a sword and shield." Lasko reported.

"Then she will be trained as a privateer. Congratulations, Isabel Quinn, you are now a cabin girl and welcome to my crew." Ratbeard declared as the crew burst into applause.

"Manny, give Quinn a new room. If she is going to live with us, she should sleep like us, eat like us, and work like us." Ratbeard ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Manny gave a salute and headed below the deck.

"Moe, I want you to set up a training room for Isabel." The captain ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Moe gave a salute and headed below the deck.

"Jack, I want you to set the course to Flotsam. I want to find some jobs to get some gold." Ratbeard ordered to another pirate.

"Yes, sir!" Jack gave a salute and headed to the steering wheel.

"Lasko, I want ye, as punishment, to gather Battacuda for dinner." The captain ordered the first mate.

"Yes, sir. But what will happen to Isabel while I'm gone?" Lasko asked the captain.

"I want her to be lookout and to keep an eye out for any sign of enemy ships." Ratbeard simply explained as he flipped a lever, causing the Crow's nest to descend to the deck. "Are ye afraid of heights lass?"

"No, sir." Isabel simply answered as she simply shook her head in the negative.  
>"Good, I'll let you down once we land." Ratbeard answered as she entered the crow's nest and was lifted to the top part of the pole slowly. She saw no signs of any enemy ship of evil creatures. The sky seemed peaceful and pleasant. Opening her leather journal, Isabel continued the entry that she had been in the midst of writing.<p>

* * *

><p><em> I am now a part of Ratbeard's crew and I have began to train with them as a pirate. I may have lost my birth parents, but I still have a family. I thank you, Ratbeard and Lasko.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Isabel, now fourteen years old, looked up into the night sky from her position in the Crow's nest, remembering the day she first sat here - the day she truly joined Ratbeard's crew. Isabel was no longer a little girl – her petite body had become beautifully curvaceous. She became a fine pirate and smuggler during her years among the Wharf Rat Pack, a clan of rat pirates that thrived with great strength. They, of course, were only one of the big pirate groups – there were others, such as the Red Claw of the crabs, and the Shark Cutthroats. When the Wharf Rats heard about Ratbeard's adoption of the child, they thought it would be best to put her to the test to determine if she was worthy enough to be an official member of the Wharf Rat pack.<p>

The test consisted of three simple rites of passages. The first was to test for cunning, which she definitely had in her, and to be able to steal six Monquistan ships and ten gallons of yum by means of this trickery.

The second was to capture battacuda. This proved to be a tricky task, although it was completed nevertheless.

Finally, the last task was to challenge the twin Wharf rat brothers alone, from which Isabel emerged victorious by just by a hair. Once she had been inducted as a Wharf rat pack member, she was able to learn more about being a pirate, and she and her fellow crewmembers were able to do many great things in Skull Island as well as make decent money.

Ratbeard was a proud mentor and stepfather to Isabel, watching her grow and become a grand young pirate.

But enough of that for now, Isabel thought, she was enjoying the view of the stars in the spiral sky and the silent flight of fireflies appearing out of the dusk to bring other creatures a shed of pure green light.

"The skyway has never looked this beautiful in years. The full moon is out, and not a cloud to cover the stars. The island's flowers are blooming and the fireflies are coming out. This is a perfect night to end a hard working day." Isabel sighed, in awe of the beauty as she drew a picture of the night sky.

"Isabel, your shift's over! Time to go to bed!" Lasko shouted from the deck as the girl nodded in response.

"Coming, Lasko!" Isabel shouted back, sliding down the mast. "The night is so beautiful. Everything seems in sink with nature." Isabel sighed, heading below decks to go to sleep.

"Remember, Ratbeard wants everyone to report to the deck tomorrow early, so get plenty of sleep." Lasko reminded as Isabel closed her door and climbed onto her hammock. That night, like every night, she dreamed of her parents, having fun with her and playing with the crewmembers.

However, then, Deacon appeared out of thin air before instantly shooting her parents and everyone on the ship. Isabel tried to shoot him with a gun, but the charges seemed to bounce right off of him.

Turning to the girl, Deacon aimed his gun at Isabel and fired a charge directly into her chest. The young pirate instantly awoke, sitting bolt – upright in fear. As she caught her breath, she turned to see that it was almost sunrise.

"Ah, another dream about them." Isabel sighed as she hopped out of bed and got ready to report to the deck. Soon, Manny, Moe, Jack, and Lasko made their way to the deck as Ratbeard appeared with the crew's newest member, Oswald.

"Alright, now everyone, we have in tell that the Armada has enough guns to blast apart the entire spiral, so we're going to take a sample of a blast or two. I know they won't mind, after all, what they don't know won't hurt 'em." Ratbeard chuckled as many of the crew members, including Isabel, grinned at the thought of another Armada thieving.

"Being a pain in the backside to the armada is our favorite pastime." Isabel grinned as she leaped up to the wheel. "Destination, Captain?" The cabin girl requested as she gave a salute.

"We are setting the course to Jonah Town! I want everyone to prepare for any attacks or guards that would protect the guns." Ratbeard ordered as Isabel began to steer towards the whale of a town. The large ship slowly, at first, then quickly descended into the great town of the Whale.

Isabel loved stealing from the armada and burning the clockwork's ships until they fell to the abyss, where they belonged.

"Alright, Izzy. When we near Jonah Town, I want you to hide the ship near the secret dock. We can't let the armada spot us or we'll be blown to bits." Lasko advised as his adopted daughter gave a salute.

Isabel kept her eyes on the skyways. They noticed the large blue whale swimming its way through the sky once more like always, but there was no sign of the clockwork ships.

"Where are the Armada ships? I thought they would be here!" Ratbeard demanded as he turned to Oswald. "What is the meaning of this, Oswald? I thought you told us that the Clockworks would be here with the weaponry." The old rat captain barked at the wharf rat. Then, suddenly, the very ship began to rock violently, and Isabel fell to the deck on her back.

"Captain, we've been hit! IT'S THE ARMADA!" Jack shouted as everyone turned to look at the ships heading to their direction.

"That's enough of this." Oswald spoke with no emotion as he held a gun to Isabel's head, causing the young girl to freeze up in fear.

"Oswald, you treacherous rat!" Ratbeard growled as the crewmembers pointed their weapons at the traitor.

"You foolish, old rodent…you are, truly, so easily fooled." Then, what they thought was a rat removed his disguise and revealed himself as Deacon, spymaster of the armada. He kept the girl close to him while keeping a gun to her head.

"Let her go! She's just a child!" Lasko pleaded.

"Yes, but not just any child. She is, in fact, a Quinn – and therefore, must be imprisoned." Deacon answered as he delivered a harsh blow to the girl's head, causing her world to go black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><em>Four months. For four long, miserable months, I have been a prisoner of Deacon, the clockwork who killed my parents. To make sure I didn't escape, they took my weaponry and my armor and locked me up in a single cell, and as if that wasn't enough, they placed a constant watch over me. There's no way that I can break free and run. I'm alone again. Ratbeard, Lasko, Manny, Moe, and Jack, everyone on the ship, they were in danger because of me, and now I don't even know if they are alive or dead. <em>_

___I don't think the Armada wants me dead. If they wanted to get rid of me, Deacon would have pulled the trigger. I don't know what they have planned for me, but I won't let them win. I only wish I could have someone to talk to other than these hollow men._  
><em>_

* * *

><p>Then Isabel heard shouting coming from the hallway of the brig.<p>

"Ahh! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SOULLESS MONSTERS!" A voice screamed. Isabel then stood to see who it was. It didn't sound like anyone she knew, and it brought some of her hopes down. However, then, she saw the prisoner, a goose student from the mysterious land of MooShu. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" The goose shrieked, trying to fight back with all of his strength.

"That is enough, prisoner. You shall stay in your cell until you are required. There is no escape. Remain quiet or we will sedate you." One of the clockwork soldiers ordered, his voice not displaying even a shred of emotion. Soon, the two other Armada clockworks threw the Goose student into the cell that was facing Isabel's.

He soon began to thrash around in the prison cell after the guards left, shaking the bars and pounding on the walls.

"I tried that, you know." Isabel sighed as she sat on the cot.

After a while, the goose then abandoned his futile quest for freedom and turned to Isabel.

"Trust me, I've been in here longer than you. There is no way out. I've tried everything." Isabel responded, glad that she now had her fellow prisoner's attention.

"The armada, sick creatures..." The goose muttered, "To think that they would imprison a little girl. Young one, please tell me your name." The goose student asked, relatively at peace compared to the state he had been in just seconds before.

"My name is Isabel, Isabel Quinn." The young pirate answered.

The goose student gasped in surprise.

"A Quinn? I've heard about the Quinn Family. They were the most kind and noble family in the spiral. But...I thought there were none left after the 'Scorpion Hunt...'"

"Now tell me your name." Isabel asked.

"My name is Egg Shen, a Goose student from the wondrous land of Mooshu. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Quinn." Egg Shen answered.

"So, how did you get caught?" Isabel wondered, turning her eyes to him.

"They imprisoned me because I tried to defend my family and village. After I stood my ground, they attacked me and lock me in another one of their ships, but now they've brought me here. How about you?" Shen asked his new friend.

"Deacon set a trap by disguising himself as one of the crewmembers and kidnapped me. I don't know if any of the other crew members are still alive." Isabel answered as she stared at the morning sky out of the small porthole in the wall of her cell.

"I'm sorry." Egg Shen felt guilty for asking her.

"Don't be, Deacon did this to us, not you. And when I get out of here, I'm going to make him regret everything he has ever done." Isabel vowed as stared up at the ceiling once more, her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"If we are able to obtain freedom-" Egg Shen began but then was interrupted.

"When we get our freedom." Isabel assured as she pointed to the ceiling.

"Right, when we gain our freedom. I would like to join you as your first mate." Egg Shen suggested.

"Start my own crew? Sure, Shen, when we get free, we'll start our own pirate crew!" Isabel smiled at the thought of her very own crew. As they chatted and learned more about each other, Quinn was falling in love with the idea of starting her own pirate crew and beginning the start of her generation as captain.

With day turning into dusk, Egg Shen began to sleep, but Isabel Quinn was still awake. Pulling up a plank of wood from the ground, she removed her journal, the only thing that the clockworks did not confiscate. This was the only thing left of her parents and her former life as she knew it and she was not going to loose her last prized possession to those mechanical freaks. She opened her book to reassure that the Quinn pendant, which was shaped as a golden scorpion, was safely in place and unscratched. Picking it up and pressing it to her lips, she tied it around her neck. Isabel then began to write in her leather journal.

* * *

><p><em>It seems I'm not alone in the brig after all. I have made a new friend named Egg Shen, a goose student from the land of MooShu. He seems like a good guy and he hates the armada too. Now, I have a partner to help me get out of this cell. All we need is a chance to escape. I only hope Lasko, Ratbeard, and everyone else is okay. If Deacon has hurt them, I'll make him pay. I wonder what they want with us. Could it be that they are going to try to create armada clockworks from living creatures…?<em>

_ If that's the case, then it can't be good! All I need is some sort of large window for myself and Shen to escape the cold steel clutches of the clockworks. I don't know how long we have until they require us, and I hope we can get out of here soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Isabel slept with the same nightmares as the ship of the soulless metal men known as the armada made its way to a destination unknown to her. The clockwork crew was getting ready to return to Valencia with their prisoners Isabel and Egg Shen. Yet, secretly, a very well known ship to many, including the Armada, lurked in the shadows. It was the ship of the luckiest pirate alive, Captain Boochbeard and his first mate and close friend, Mr. Gandry.<p>

"So this where the young pirate is being held captive…let's make this day one that those gearheads will never forget!" Boochbeard chuckled as the crew readied the cannons.

"Wait for it!" Mr. Gandry ordered, bringing up his hand to hold fire until his command.

The Armada had not detected the pirate ship behind them quite yet. They were about to come down to bring the prisoners another meal of gruel.

"Aim for the Rudders...!" Mr. Gandry ordered, his hand not moving quite yet.

"Here is your gruel. You will be joined on the deck as we soon land at Cadiz." One of the clockwork men stated in a empty tone as he handed them a bowl of gruel.

"I'm sick of eating gruel... It's enough to make a pirate sick." Isabel whined as she saw the gruel move like it was alive.

"At least real food isn't alive, and it doesn't try to escape from being eaten." Shen shivered as his entire bowl of gruel began to run away, disappearing into cracks in the walls. The goose student didn't even bother chasing it; it was disgusting long before it touched the floor of the dusty cell.

"FIRE!" The monkey first mate shouted as the cannons fired upon the armada ship, cannonballs raining down upon them. The entire Galleon began to quake with the sudden impact as Quinn and Shen were slammed into the walls of their cells.

"What in the name of the Great Spirit of the Sun was that?" Egg Shen gasped as he and the young girl fell to the floor painfully.

"I think someone is attacking the ship. If they don't know that there are prisoners in here, we might be taken down with the ship!" Isabel assumed as she noticed the sounds of warfare outside.

"Keep firing, boys! We need to board their ship!" The luckiest pirate alive ordered as they used stronger attacks on the armada until they were weak enough to become boarded.

"All right boys, watch the fort while Mr. Gandry and I take care of Deacon." Boochbeard ordered as the two swung through the clockwork horde, attacking the metal men.

"There is no sign of Deacon. Let's find the young pirate and get out of here before the whole ship explodes!" Mr. Gandry yelled. The old pirate nodded as they ran to the brig to find a young pirate and goose student.

"Who are you?" Egg Shen demanded, ready to fight even without his weapon.

"You, you're Boochbeard, Captain Boochbeard. And you must be Mr. Gandry. You're both legendary pirates!" Isabel gasped, as she knew the stories told of these two like her parents had once described them.

"Looks like someone has been studying her history, that's good. I once knew your parents back when the Quinns were around. Your name is Isabel, Right? You look so much like your mother, rest her soul." Captain Boochbeard smiled as he unlocked the cages and handed them their clothes and weapons that they had recovered from the holding area of the brig.

"Now, let's get out of here, before we all blow up!" Mr. Gandry advised as all four of them ran up to the deck.

As they should have expected, they were greeted with open arms - meaning weapons.

"Well, well…Boochbeard, the bubbling imbecile, we meet again. And it appears that you have my prizes." The Spymaster stated as he tapped his cane on the wood of the deck.

"Deacon!" Boochbeard growled as his one good eye narrowed at the clockwork.

"The spymaster of the armada!" Mr. Gandry remembered.

"The metal fiend who imprisoned us like we were wild beast!" Egg Shen shouted at the clockwork.

"Deacon..." Isabel clenched her fist until her knuckles were pure white.

This was him. She remembered that empty face that held nothing but machinery. This was the creature that had killed her parents.

"So all of my targets are here in one area…it's too bad I don't have enough ammunition for you and your pet, Boochbeard. I guess that my Battle Angels will have to do." Deacon responded, snapping his fingers. Soon, mechanical warriors with clockwork wings flew down and landed on the deck of the ship.

"BATTLE ANGELS!" The first mate gasped at the assassins, armed with blades that were rather thin, yet sharp enough to chop an arm with one fell swoop.

"It's a good thing that we know how to fight. Let's go, Shen!" Isabel shouted as the Goose student and the young pirate jumped into battle. With great teamwork and strength, they were able – although barely - to defeat the battle angels, causing them to fall apart, no longer able to function. "You lose, Deacon! Give it up!" Isabel demanded as she point her sword towards the spymaster clockwork.

Just then, the deck began to shake as if something was trying to burst out of it.

"I fear not, Miss. Quinn. I must keep to my schedule, you see." Deacon answered as he tapped his cane to the deck once more.

As the rumbles became more frequent, something emerged from the deck ferociously, like a Battacuda hunting its prey.

"Oh, this is very bad…" Isabel whispered as she and Egg Shen took a step back.

"Allow me to introduce the newest type of arsenal that my lord has provided and invented for the clockwork Armada." Deacon announced, revealing lethally built and extremely armored clockwork dragoons. "Tell the Quinn family that they failed to protect their daughter in the afterlife." But then, a chuckle was heard from Boochbeard.

"Oh, no need to worry about them. Alright boys, show them who's in charge!" The elder pirate chuckled as the canons of the nearby pirate ship fired, destroying the metal men.

"Looks like it's over, Deacon!" Isabel smirked as the spymaster got out his sword.

"Oh, but you only tasted the battle with the Armada…I can't wait to see those beautiful emerald eyes turn from fearful to lifeless. But until then, farewell!" Deacon bid ado as he shot at an explosive barrel, the force of the explosion hitting Boochbeard.

"Oh, that almost killed me! I can't see right now. Looks like someone will have to drive." Boochbeard laughed.

"I can do it. Ratbeard taught me how to steer." Isabel volunteered, and they sailed their way though the armada fleet to the safety of Skull Island, the pirate haven.


	7. Chapter 7

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>They soon reached a Tavern in Skull Island called 'The Kraken', where they found someone to help Boochbeard and the two young pirates tend to their wounds. By the time that Boochbeard was strong enough to walk, it was already nightfall. He gave Isabel and Egg Shen money for a night's stay at the tavern and headed off to his ship.<p>

The owner showed them their room and let them pick their beds.

"I can't believe we're out of the armada's clutches. I feel like a bird that has been freed from his cage." Egg Shen sighed in happiness of their newfound freedom.

"Yeah…but what are you going to do now?" Isabel wondered to her friend.

"Have you forgotten our promise? I said that I would join your crew, and I will do so." Egg Shen smiled as he settled in bed on the bottom hammock.

"Now, I must ask you, Captain Quinn, what do we do now?" Her first mate asked as Isabel noticed something inside her hat.

"Oh, there's a letter in my hat. I wonder how it got there..." Isabel tilted her head as she opened the mysterious letter, which was bearing a wax imprint of Boochbeard's symbol on the stamp. "It's from Boochbeard." She then began to read the contents of the letter aloud.

"Isabel, you have shown great skill in combat and ship control. I have recommended you to an old associate of mine. You might have heard of him – his name is Captain Avery. He will grant you a place to stay and a ship... for the price of a quest. Anyways, Avery will help you on your journey. There will also be a surprise for you tomorrow. Good luck! Signed, Captain Boochbeard.'"

Egg Shen looked confused upon hearing the other pirate's name.

"Who is Avery?" Shen asked his new captain.

"Avery is a legendary pirate, and one of the very few pirates that lived to the age of retirement. After him and his crew quit the life of plundering, he started a school to train the younger pirates in combat skills and tactics. His old crew members are the teachers now, and they teach the students very well." Isabel explained.

"Tomorrow we will meet him. We should rest tonight." The Goose student suggested, and Isabel nodded and went to sleep.

She soon awoke to see that she was in the Tavern still, and that Egg Shen had gone off somewhere and left his spear behind.

Just then, the goose student came out with some food and two bottles filled with Yum.

"Good morning, Captain. I bought you some Yum and made you some food." Shen greeted as he gave the young Quinn girl her food and drink.

"I have spoken to the owner of the Tavern and he has informed me about the location of Captain Avery's manor. We should leave after we have our breakfast, Captain." Egg Shen informed her.

"You know, you don't have to call me Captain all the time, just call me Izzy. The only time that people need to call me Captain is when business is involved." Isabel explained gently as she sipped her Yum.

"Okay, Izzy." Egg Shen bowed as they began to eat. As Isabel chewed her food, her mouth nearly burst with the flavor of Egg Shen's homemade food.

"This is amazing, Shen! This is the best meal I've ever had." Isabel smiled, taking another bite.

"Thank you, Izzy. I learned a lot from my masters, especially on how to cook." Egg Shen grinned at the compliment that the young blond Quinn had given him. After they finished eating the wonderful breakfast that Egg Shen had made, they soon left the Tavern and made their way to Avery's Court.

The two of them soon found that they would have to walk for quite a while in order to find Captain Avery. Fortunately, they saw a young man who looked about the same age as Isabel walking in their direction.

"Excuse me, but where can we find Captain Avery? He has business with us." Shen asked.

However, the boy was not even paying attention to the goose student's question, as he was staring at Isabel in a fixated gaze.

"Uh... hey, tou okay? Can you hear us?" Isabel wondered as the boy snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, what was your question?" The boy nervously chuckled. The young blond sighed, as she knew that some pirate boys couldn't resist a woman.

"We're looking for Captain Avery... do you understand?" Isabel said slowly, almost mockingly, as the boy finally understood.

"Oh! Yeah, I know where he is. I'll show you the way." The witchdoctor boy laughed nervously again and began to lead Isabel and Egg Shen in the direction of Avery's Court.

"By the way, my name is Wolf, Wolf Crowfeet." The boy introduced himself, smiling at Isabel brightly.

"My name is Isabel Quinn, and this is Egg Shen." Isabel replied as she saw her first mate looking at all the young pirates going in and out of the various buildings.

"Why are there so many student children?" Egg Shen wondered as they climbed up the stairs to the pirate Captain's manor.

"Some of the students were brought here to continue their family's legacy, but some others lost their parents and were taking in by Captain Avery and his crew." Wolf sadly answered as they came to the door of Avery's manor.

"I hope we meet again, Miss Quinn. Good Luck." Wolf waved goodbye, leaving the pirate girl and her first mate to their business. The two then entered Avery's home to see him behind the desk, a white Coattail bird perched on his arm.

"Ah, Miss. Quinn. At last, we meet…I see you and your friend are on the run from the Armada." Avery greeted them, fixing them with his stare as they approached his desk. "Now, let's get down to business."


	8. Chapter 8

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Isabel asked as she and her companion sat down.<p>

"Let's start with Fin Dorsal. He is one of the strongest shark pirates on Skull Island. As his talents with the blade are remarkable, I hired him and his crew to join my little plan for the spiral, a revolution against the armada." The elder pirate stated.

"But what does that have to do with us?"

"I'm getting to that. I put him in charge of protecting an amulet I have – or rather, had. The fiend stole it and fled to the forest side of Skull Island. I need you to get it back, and in return, I'll give you a ship and maybe even more... perhaps even the whereabouts of Ratbeard and his crew." Avery offered as Isabel gasped.

"He's alive? They're all alive?" Isabel was shocked.

"The last time I checked, he was alive and looking for you. If you complete my task, I'll help you find him. Deal?" Avery offered as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Deal. When do we begin?" The young captain shook Avery's hand in agreement.

"Right now. But first, I must give you a gift from your parents, a golden Scorpion Egg. They gave it to me until you were old enough to receive it. When it hatches, it will grow to be at your side and both you and the scorpion will grow even more during your journey." The elder pirate explained as he handed the young blond pirate an egg of pure gold. Isabel held it close in her arms.

After receiving information on the location and the proper authorization to enter the Troggy side of the island, the two pirates carefully walked across the long and rickety bridge. They safely made it to the other side and began to look for Bonnie Anne and her partner.

Then, they heard an explosion from a distance.

"I'm guessing they're over there." Egg Shen assumed as they both ran towards the location of the fire to see a fox woman and her friend surrounded by the Troggy Tribe members, armed with deadly sharp spears.

"Hey, ten against two isn't fair! Someone should teach you some manners!" Isabel growled as she took down two Troggies that fled in terror of their defeat. The others growled at the two other pirates.

"Wu Wu Na Na!" The head Troggy screamed as they charged at them.

"Bring it on, warts!" Isabel shouted as she and her first mate began to attack the Troggies.

Egg Shen swiped at one, then hit the other. Isabel did a barrel roll and took out three. A Troggy was about to hit her from behind when a gun blasted it into unconsciousness.

The blond pirate turned to see the gunwoman firing at the Troggies.

"Don't start a fight without me, young one." The fox smiled.

With the battle now under control, the pirates managed to defeat the Troggies, sending them running back to their tribe.

"Thanks for your help out there, we could have been dead if you hadn't showed up." The fox woman thanked Isabel as she shook her hand.

"We were sent here to find Fin Dorsal and take back Avery's amulet, but we need to find Bonnie Anne, have you seen her?" The young pirate girl asked, causing the fox to chuckle.

"Well, you're looking at her. My name is Bonnie Anne, a musketeer for Avery. What's your name, kid?" Bonnie wondered.

"My name is Isabel, Isabel Quinn." The young pirate introduced herself as she gave a bow. Then fox went wide-eyed in shock.

"You're a Quinn?! The family of the Golden Scorpion?!" The fox woman gasped at the young blond.

"The very same." Isabel simply answered as she gave a small grin.

"I thought all of the Quinns were killed during the great Scorpion Hunt. I never thought I'd see another one." Bonnie wondered.

"They were wiped out, I'm the last one." Isabel sadly answered as she stared at the ground, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Oh kid, I'm so sorry. I'm glad there's still a Quinn around. Your family was the best at what they did. They were a good family of pirates," Bonnie Anne reassured.

Just then, the sounds of a massive explosion were heard on the other side of the island. They turned to see that Avery's part of the island was being fired at.

"What the heck?" Isabel gasped.

"It must be Fin, that traitor! He wanted to make sure that no one follows him, so he attacked the Troggies and fled into the caves! Now they're firing at us!" The musketeer growled as she shook her fist.

"We need to destroy their catapults or they'll keep firing at us." Egg Shen pointed at the Troggies firing in the distance.

"Let's go then!" Isabel shouted as she and her first mate were about to leave, but Bonnie then stopped them.

"You can't fight with your small numbers, you'll be easily out numbered, which is why I'm coming with you!" Bonnie Anne exclaimed.

"Welcome to the crew, Bonnie! Now let's take down the Troggies!" Isabel shouted as they began to sabotage the catapults. With their work done, they returned to the camp to try to find out where Fin was, deciding to question Lieutenant Smollet first.

"The only people who know where Fin is are Ensign Livsey and Sargent Shepard. They were last seen in the deepest part of the Troggy territory. Good luck to you three and stay alive." Smollet answered as he helped bandaged his boy's head from the previous fight.

"Let's hope they're okay..." Bonnie muttered as they traveled through the trees to prevent any confrontation with the Troggies.

Then, they saw a musketeer frog screaming for help, as he was locked in a cage. "That's Livsey! Let's go!" Bonnie shouted as they ran to the cage.


End file.
